Project Summary The proposed randomized, controlled trial will evaluate the effects of an intervention to reduce exposure to medications among hospitalized older adults discharged to skilled nursing facilities (SNFs). This study will be conducted in one university-affiliated hospital and 14 area SNFs to enroll approximately 1,300 total participants across five project years. Patients discharged to SNF represent the largest segment of Medicare beneficiaries discharged to post-acute care services and are a particularly high risk group for loss of independence and other poor clinical outcomes. This investigative team recently completed a Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS) Innovation Award, which provides strong preliminary data related to the prevalence of polypharmacy and the relationship between polypharmacy and geriatric syndromes (e.g., medications associated with falls) in this patient population. Based on these data, we developed a structured deprescribing intervention protocol (?Shed-Meds?) coupled with standardized screening assessments for eight geriatric syndromes to be implemented in the hospital and continued during the SNF stay. The goal of the intervention is to safely deprescribe medications, as defined by dose reductions and stopped medications, based on a combination of clinical criteria and patient preferences. We have pilot-tested our patient-centered intervention in preparation for this proposal with promising results. The proposed trial will evaluate the effects of this intervention on medication exposure, medication adherence, geriatric syndromes, and health status across the care transitions from hospital to SNF to home to include a 90-day follow-up period after SNF discharge. Our overarching hypothesis is that reducing medications for older patients across the continuum of care will favorably impact geriatric syndromes.